Picture Perfect Romance
by Ashton Li
Summary: Eiji doesn't want to admit to the things he's feeling because he's not overly sure about them. Though, when Fuji gives him the little push he needs, Eiji finally tells Ryoma his true feelings.


**Welcome to my…um…fourth finished Prince of Tennis fic! This one was inspired by the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. I was listening to it, and it just inspired me to write this fic. This is another EijiXRyoma fic. They're one of my favorite pairings…so…yeah.**

**Ok, I don't own these characters or the Prince of Tennis.**

**Don't mind my horrible choice of titles. It's pretty much based off of something that happens towards the end.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Picture Perfect Romance**

Eiji sat on his bed with his phone in his hands. The Regulars decided to have a little get together tomorrow. Instead of one person calling everyone, they decided on a phone tree type method to inform everyone about it. Tezuka called Fuji. Fuji called Eiji. Eiji now sat there trying to get himself to dial Echizen's phone number. Something was keeping him from doing so.

_Get your act together! You have to call him. It's not like there's no meaning to calling him,_ Eiji dialed the younger boy's number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"O-chibi!"

"Kikumaru-senpai? Why are you calling?" Ryoma wondered.

"Oh! Right, right. I was supposed to call you to tell you about the get together the Regulars are having tomorrow. We're meeting at the school at 8AM. Ok?" Kikumaru chirped.

"8AM…" Ryoma repeated the time. "I think I'll pass."

"No, no, no! You have to go."

"Why?"

"All the Regulars are going. That means you too."

"Ok, senpai, I'll be there."

"I'll personally make sure of it."

"Huh?" there was a sudden change in Ryoma's voice. "What do you mean?"

"I'll come get you."

"There's no reason to do that," the sureness returned to his voice.

"Well, Momo is always picking you up, why can't I?"

"Fine, Kikumaru-senpai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yay! Ok, you have to call Momo. See you tomorrow."

"What? Why do I have to call him?"

"The phone tree, O-chibi! Tell him about the get together."

"…right…"

"Bye-bye, O-chibi, nya!" Eiji hung up the phone.

Lying down in his bed, Eiji softly sighed. A light red color covered his cheeks. He was happy that he was going to get to pick up Ryoma. He was going to get to walk with him. He was going to get to talk to him. This feeling that was consuming him was new though. It was different from friendship. It seemed that the feelings Eiji has for his underclassmen might be something stronger.

Eiji performed his usual morning routine. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his bag and left for Ryoma's house. When he finally reached the younger boy's house, he stopped in front of the door. He found himself unable to knock on the door.

_What's wrong with me? Knock on the door! _Kikumaru reached his hand up and slowly brought it to the door. As he went to knock, the door opened.

"Morning, Kikumaru-senpai," it was obvious that the young Echizen was still tired and didn't want to be up.

"O-chibi! How'd you know I was here?" Eiji questioned.

Ryoma stepped out and pointed to his bedroom window. "I saw you coming."

"You were watching for me?"

"Uh!" Ryoma wasn't expecting such a question. "Not really…I just happened to see you." Turning away, he grabbed his bag and returned outside. "Lets go."

"Right!"

The two of them walked to the school in an unusually slow pace. Every once in awhile, Eiji would look down at Ryoma. As soon as he saw him starting to peer in his direction, Eiji quickly turned away. Noticing his stare every time, Ryoma would lower his cap and gaze at the ground with slightly rosy cheeks. There was an awkward that Eiji tried to break, but he only seemed to make it worse. Continuing down the road, they finally made it to the school where they were greeted by the other Seigaku Regulars.

"Eiji, Echizen," Fuji greeted the two boys with his warm smile.

"Good morning, Fuji!" Eiji waved.

"It's not like the two of you to come together."

"Morning, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma yawned as he walked past the upperclassmen.

"He's not much of a morning person," Eiji giggled. "If I knew that from the beginning, I might not have picked him up."

"You picked him up?" Fuji questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I decided if Momo can always pick him up, I should be able to as well."

"I see."

"…Fuji…?"

"Does my little Eiji have a crush on our little Echizen?" Fuji opened his eyes to show his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's not like that!" Kikumaru's cheeks began to heat up. "We're just friends. Why would you think such a silly thing?"

"I know you better than that, Eiji. Don't try to lie to me," his tone became serious.

Kikumaru looked away. "It's not like he'd ever feel the same way."

"I wouldn't think like that. You never know."

"Yeah…" he nodded and walked away.

"Hmm…I've never seen Eiji get like this. It's cute."

As the day continued on, they decided to sit down to the lunch Kawamura supplied. Starting to eat, Momoshiro noticed that Ryoma was missing from the group.

"Where'd Echizen go?" Momo questioned.

"Eiji isn't here either," Kawamura pointed out.

Tezuka quickly scanned the group. "Fuji, go look for the two of them."

Standing up, Fuji softly smiled and walked off.

"Oh well, more food for us!" Momo laughed as he tried to grab for another sushi.

"Mine," Kaidoh hissed as he took what Momo was wanting.

Fuji walked around the school. After a few minutes, he spotted Eiji who was peering through some bushes. Making his way to his friend, he sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Fuji whispered into Eiji's ear.

"F-Fuji!" the boy quickly covered his mouth.

"Hmm?" smiling, Fuji looked through the bushes to see Ryoma hitting a tennis ball against the wall. "Watching Echizen?"

"It's an interesting match."

"Yes, all the best matches are played against walls," he giggled.

Kikumaru quickly stood up. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Tezuka asked me to find the two of you. We're eating lunch."

"Guess I should be going then," Eiji started to walk away.

"O-chibi!" Fuji called in a voice that was similar to Eiji's. Quickly, he ducked.

Ryoma turned in the direction of the voice. Seeing Eiji, he slowly walked towards him. "Kikumaru-senpai? What are you doing?"

"That wasn't me. It was Fuji!" Looking down, he noticed that Fuji had somehow disappeared from his sight.

"Fuji-senpai isn't here, and you're the only one that calls me 'O-chibi'."

_Caught!_ Eiji thought. _How do I get myself out of this one? Lie! What's a good lie?_

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

"I was told to come get you. We're eating lunch…so…"

"Why are you lying?"

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"You don't have to lie to me. You can trust me, senpai. Anyways, I'd rather know why I was being spied on."

"O-chibi…you're really smart, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Maybe you haven't figured it out because of how young you are."

A confused look fell upon Ryoma's face. "What are you talking about?"

"It took me an hour just to call you on the phone last night. I'm kind of jealous that Momo always picks you up. I couldn't even get myself to knock on your door. I have a tendency of clinging to you for a reason."

"Kikumaru-senpai…?"

"I can't keep running from these feelings. I've tried…and I just don't want to anymore. I like you, O-chibi!"

"Senpai…" Ryoma pulled at his cap and looked at the ground. "Why didn't you just tell me from the start?"

"Tell you from the start?" Kikumaru thought for a second. "I guess I didn't understand these feelings until now."

"Why do you like me?"

"Well, you're cute, and you have this stubborn attitude while still be adorable. I just like everything about you, I guess."

"I like it when you hug me. It makes my heart skip a beat. Your hugs are so warm," Ryoma looked up at Eiji. "Is that what happens when you like someone?"

"O-chibi!" the upperclassmen grabbed onto the younger boy.

"Sometimes, it's hard to keep my cheeks from heating up."

"That's what happens when you like someone."

"I think I like you too, Kikumaru-senpai."

Placing his hands on each side of Echizen's face, Eiji pulled the younger boy closer. Softly, he planted his lips onto Echizen's.

"Got it!" Fuji's voice was heard from behind them.

"F-Fuji!" Eiji turned to see his friend holding a camera. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing…I just wanted to have something to remember my little Eiji's first kiss with. My, how you guys grow up so quickly!" he laughed.

"Fuji-senpai, may I have a copy?" Ryoma wondered.

"O-chibi!" Eiji began to blush. "Me too! I want a copy as well."

"I think all the Regulars will get a copy," Fuji's normally soft smile seemed almost evil at that point.

The following day at practice, everyone opened there lockers to a copy of Eiji and Ryoma kissing. Fuji wasn't lying about giving everyone a copy.

"It looks like Echizen's doing a little growing up," Momo smiled.

"Fshuuuuu," Kaidoh placed the picture into his bag.

"Eh? Are you keeping it?"

"What else am I supposed to do with it?"

Momo began to laugh. "It just doesn't seem like a thing you'd keep, Kaidoh."

"Shut up."

Eiji and Ryoma sat outside on the benches close to the tennis courts. Ryoma rested his head on Eiji's shoulder as the commotion from the clubhouse grew.

"They sure are making a big deal out of this," Eiji pulled his fingers threw the younger boy's hair.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Ryoma wondered.

"Well, they know that we're a couple. That's a good thing…I think."

"It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I get to be with Kikumaru-senpai."

"You know, O-chibi, you can just call me Eiji."

"You could just call me Ryoma, but you don't."

"Ok, ok," Kikumaru placed his lips to Echizen's ear. "Ryoma…"

Pulling his head off the older boy's shoulder, Echizen wrapped his arms around Kikumaru's neck. "Mada mada dane, Eiji."

An unusually sincere smile formed on Ryoma's face. Showing a different side, he softly giggled, and kissed his senpai.

_**Finished.**_

**I really hope you enjoy this fic of mine. I tried really hard to keep Ryoma true to his personality, but it seems hard for me. I always end up making him seem so innocent and cute. I hope I did a good job giving him the right personality. Eiji…I don't think I'll ever get his personality right. Ok, I don't think I'll ever get any of their personalities perfect. **

**Unlike a few of my Prince of Tennis fics, I don't think this one can actually have a sequel. Well, it could, but it would probably end up being stupid. I think this fic ends nicely.**

**I have another EijiXRyoma fic planned that I will start on soon. Also, if you like the pairing of ShinjiXKamio, I'm working on another fic for those two.**

**Don't forget to review. They make me happy and let me know how I'm doing with my writing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
